


Not Feelin’ the Fantasy

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [359]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/06/19: "history, shot, maid"I didn't start out in the direction I went with these challenge words.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [359]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Not Feelin’ the Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/06/19: "history, shot, maid"
> 
> I didn't start out in the direction I went with these challenge words.

Derek comes home from work to the sight of Stiles in a French maid’s uniform, complete with feather duster he waves in the direction of his husband’s dick.

“Stiles,” Derek says gravely, setting down his briefcase. “Sorry. No.”

Stiles recoils like he’s been shot. Never in the history of his donning a costume for sexy times has Derek reacted like this.

“It’s just,” Derek explains, “the employer/employee fantasy… it’s power imbalance. I can’t. Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Stiles says, with a chaste kiss.

Later, both in worn sweatpants and t-shirts, “Much better,” Derek says, with a much less chaste kiss.


End file.
